


缪斯-Muse

by HengoRipley



Category: Gladiator (2000)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Reborn - Freeform, bottom Commodus, grumpy and clever Commodus, hopefully a happy ending, reborn Commodus
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HengoRipley/pseuds/HengoRipley
Summary: “你的妻子，她是你的缪斯吗？”“Commodus...你知道我从来都不算一个充满灵感和创造力的人。”“那么她就不是。”
Relationships: Emperor Commodus/Maximus Decimus Meridius
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	缪斯-Muse

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写重生文！目的是让Maximus和Commodus好好谈恋爱和做爱（不是  
> 电影里是AD180年，我假设当时Commodus是19岁，Maximus是28岁，Lucilla是26岁。  
> 虽说是重生文，但第一章完全没有讲重生以后的故事，而是写了一下重生之前，即原时间线上Maximus/Commodus的故事，也就是在我看来他们俩真真切切在电影背景里会有的猫腻！
> 
> 希望能给您带来一次较为美满的阅读体验:3

Lucilla原本以为自己看到Maximus将利刃刺进Commodus的脖子里时会松一口气。

她并没有。

亲情真的是一种糟糕的存在，即使被破坏得如此不堪，她的心底里还是有什么东西枯萎了，那是Maximus的死都无法造成的损伤，只属于她乖戾的、可怜又可悲的弟弟。她唯一能做的是为他办一场恰到好处的葬礼，在葬礼上摆满Commodus唯一喜欢的玛格丽特花，同牧师一起哀悼他的死亡。

在黄昏时刻牧师高声说道：

“愿他走得安详。”

Commodus并不是立刻死亡的。

他躺在自己的血泊中，孤独又漫长地感受着温热的液体从颈侧涌出，比起刺伤给他带来的疼痛，失血过多导致的晕眩似乎更加明显。他先是失去了部分知觉，在大约三分钟后便失去了正常视觉，整个斗兽场变成了泛橙的粉色，而罗马那片一成不变的天空在他看来像是浑浊的紫色黏土，随之而来的是严重的耳鸣，这使他分不清究竟是群众们在欢呼还是常年席卷这里的狂风又开始大作。

不解与委屈温柔地裹住了他，孤独和悲伤使他浑身都暖意融融，这真的很奇妙，Commodus想，思绪变得完全混乱起来，最后一刻很快到来了，他仅剩一个念头：这一切究竟是否值得？

-

人们的衣服上总会有些伤口，有时是一个小洞，有时是一道小划痕，大多数时间里是几根勾起的线头，出现得莫名其妙，也根本找不到始作俑者，但这些伤口通常并不碍事，甚至经常藏在不会被发现的地方，因此它们会非常无法无天地在原处安营扎寨许久。

这种情况对Commodus来说也不例外。

按理来说——或是按照常人所想的，在原料昂贵针脚细密的贴身丝绸上发现这类破损大概会使这位小王子十分不满甚至火冒三丈，事实确实应该如此，但实际上这种事情从未发生过。从埃及被运来的奴隶们双手灵巧又心思细腻，他们总能及时发现那些碍眼的伤口并且使其恢复如初，好不让乖戾的王子将怒气撒在他们身上——这是在罗马宫殿里的情况。

一旦离开温床，踏上血污遍地的战场，一切都无法被要求做到十分美满。在Commodus十七岁时，Marcus将他派到某个他连名字都记不住的边境体验战事，Commodus简直烦透了，说真的，他有洁癖，那些该死的飞溅的血肉和锈掉的冷兵器再加上燃烧的箭矢，数量庞大得足以产生能够将他从精神层面上击溃的臭味和污渍。相比之下他更乐意——也更适合——被关在在惬意的后花园里遍历宫殿中珍贵的藏书，或是在学习之余同元老院那群老头插科打诨，Commodus学得很快，看得也足够清楚，因此在很早的时候他便学会不把议员们所说的话当回事了。

他心爱的姐姐，美丽动人的Lucilla在自己临走之前只嘱咐了一句话：“去找Maximus，他会保护你。”

这在Commodus听来差不多是句废话。拜托，他是帝国的王子，他应该被过度保护到忘记“危险”这个词，而不是反过来还要多记一个名字。

Commodus若有所思地挑眉，轻轻在姐姐的手背上落下一个吻：

“六年了，我不确定是否能立刻认出他来...”

Lucilla什么都没说，只是看起来有些难过。

-

边境的气温要比城邦内冷上好几度，在马车颠簸地接近目的地时，一场阴冷的小雨迎接了他们。Commodus蜷缩在发潮的厚鸭绒毯里，试图获得这一路以来少之又少的休息，他闭上眼睛，耳边传来的是车轮和马蹄轰隆作响的声音，他能想象出褐色泥泞飞溅着粘上镀金轴饰的样子。

令人胆怯的风窃窃私语地缠绕着所有人裸露的手腕和脖颈。

在雨势愈来愈大的时候，远处渐渐传来喧闹声，无数火把的光映在车帘上，透出叫人安心的红色。马车突然的减速让Commodus在床上被颠醒了，肩膀不知怎地被猛然撞了一下，疼痛使他小声喘息，但还不至于让他破口大骂。他们的马车被看守营地的士兵拦了下来，Commodus在仆人的帮助下穿上御寒的袍子，同时听见外面的士兵正操着某种难以辨别的口音艰难地同他的马夫交谈。

Commodus默默地翻了个白眼，思考着这场噩梦什么时候才能结束。

“Cincin，那是我们的王子。”有人在远处喊道。

接着是沉默，然后马车又开始缓缓地向前行进，他们在某顶帐篷前停下，车帘被掀起，冰凉的风卷着潮湿的空气轻飘飘地落进来，外面的天已经完全变暗。Commodus脚步虚浮地走下马车，一个男人扶住了他。

开什么玩笑，他不可能认不出对方，Maximus是少数能够同时被他和姐姐喜爱的人。他打量了一下男人脏得分不清上面是血污还是泥污的衣物和那双疲惫的眼睛，说：

“将军，很久不见...你过得好吗？”

一如既往残忍的小家伙。Maximus想，他不太清楚在Commodus眼里自己变了多少，但是在他看来Commodus似乎变得更加冷酷和狡黠了，相比六年前那个孩子，现在眼前的少年看起来十分危险，他的危险藏在过于漂亮的脸庞和过分天真的语气背后。

“感谢您的问候，托前阵子停战的福，我回了趟老家...所以我猜，我算是过得挺好。”

Commodus凝视着他，眼底里闪烁着兴致不高的光芒。

“Maximus，你的家人，他们叫什么？”

他们一起走进暖和的帐篷，Maximus犹豫了一会，说出了两个名字。Commodus面无表情地动了动嘴唇，像是在咀嚼什么难以下咽的东西，接着他抬起头对Maximus说：

“那我叫什么？”

“Commodus....”

男孩餍足地对Maximus露出一个微笑，后者疲惫地捏了捏自己的眉心。

“陛下，这里的战争基本上已经结束了。”

Commodus忍不住松了口气，他讨厌除了斗兽场以外的所有血和尸体。

“战争永远不会结束，Maximus，尤其是对于你这样的人来说。”

“...已经不早了...”Maximus示意士兵们让随行的几个仆人进入帐篷，“你应该好好休息。”

“我很希望我能说此次拜访只是为了再见你一面，老朋友，可惜并非如此。明天我会慰问军队里的伤员，认识你的手下，”Commodus暧昧地扯住Maximus上衣的下摆，低声说，“而你将为我献上一整天的陪伴。”

Maximus没有回答，而Commodus知道他无法拒绝。

-

Maximus绝对有在故意气他，Commodus恼羞成怒地想着，坐在暖和的毯子上，盯着面前的男人，他明明知道自己有洁癖，却还是不知道去哪里搞了一身污脏来见他。

“是敌军的残兵，Commodus，”Maximus窃笑地看着男孩脸上嫌弃的表情，“我不得不一大早就带兵去解决他们。”

一处新的伤口出现在将军的小腿上，不算严重，但是足以让他走起路来姿势有些别扭，Commodus就坐在床上看着他这么向自己走来。

“六年前的你要比现在可爱多了。”男人说。

Commodus的脸颊发烫起来。“你还爱着Lucilla吗？”他几乎是脱口而出地朝对方抛出这个残忍的问题。

“我爱我的家人。”Maximus给出了Commodus最不想要的答案，后者悻悻地垂下头，无聊地玩起披风的某个角。在不到一分钟的沉默后，Commodus像是下定决心一样拍拍毯子，对Maximus说：

“坐，你需要换新的绷带。”

“这是我刚换的绷带，Commodus。”

“我说了，你需要换新的绷带。”

“......”

Maximus服从地坐下，看着这里最为尊贵的人半跪在自己面前，手里拿着不知道从那里找出来的小铁箱，打开，里面有一些形似石榴花的玻璃小瓶子和品质上乘的绷带。Commodus此刻看起来终于比较像一个少年了，他所展现出的是这个年纪才会有的专注和固执。

他涂满药水的手指碰在那道伤口上，过于温柔以至于Maximus稍微颤抖了一下。

“我从罗马给你们带了新的止痛药，”Commodus抬起头直视Maximus，无辜地眨眨眼，“看来我也没有那么一无是处...对吗？”

十七岁的王子跪在你面前，让你居高临下地看着他，这可不是什么随随便便就能得到的待遇。Commodus的眼睛是惊人的灰绿色，非常衬他淡蜂蜜似的肤色——这是帝国首都温润而持久的日晒打造出的杰作。他穿着的服饰比这顶帐篷里所有东西加起来还要名贵，那些掺了金丝的乳白色绸缎看起来舒适极了，随着他半跪的姿势在地毯上温柔地像孔雀尾巴一样摊开。

Maximus无法控制地想起昨夜军队里的某些流言蜚语，一些过于大胆的士兵用下流的方式谈论着年轻的Commodus，他们显然都太久没有性生活了，战争使他们的感官变得迟钝，直到这位全然健康的、干净漂亮的王子出现在他们面前。Maximus当时的第一反应是为他们感到可悲和担忧，天知道要是Commodus知晓这些言论之后，他的手下还能剩下几个。可是现在他开始为自己感到担忧了，一些非常不健康的念头在他的心里扎根，他想无视它们，但目前Commodus的手还放在自己的腿上，男孩表现得就像是一只粘人的猫咪。

或许士兵们说得对，某种程度上Commodus看起来真的非常放荡。

在Maximus有所反应之前，Commodus主动结束了他们之间的肢体接触。他站起来走向放着美酒的圆桌，为自己倒了一杯，留下Maximus一个人呆坐在原处，不知什么时候腿上就已经缠好了新的绷带。

“带我去见你的伤员，Maximus。”

-

经过一天的整顿和慰问，Commodus显然十分疲惫了，在中午的时候他勒令Maximus去把那身该死的脏衣服换掉并且沐浴一番，因此后者有足够的时间忙里偷闲地休息，而Commodus还得不知疲倦地搞他那些类似外交活动一般的交涉和谈话，很显然他还是对这件事挺上心的。

出于自己都不知道的原因，Maximus开始对Commodus的着装格外在意。经历了昨晚的那场雨，今天中午直至傍晚之前的气温都还算宜人，Commodus穿着某种红蓝配色花纹繁复的托加长袍，大方地露出他的脖颈、大片锁骨和线条优美的小臂。对这样的一片战场来说，他几乎成了一道不被允许的风景，刺激着每个渴望美好的士兵的眼睛。

傍晚过后连绵的小雨如期而至，将军和王子终于暂时分开。Commodus回到帐篷后很快便睡着了，而Maximus则待在自己那里整理行军的地图，规划下一步的安排。太阳一旦下山此地的气温便会急剧地下降，冷风从帐篷上所有可能的缝隙间钻进来，卷进熊熊燃烧的火焰里使柴火发出噼啪的声响，除此之外一切都非常安静，战争的疲惫使大部分士兵早早入睡。

Maximus珍惜着此刻缄默的祥和。

直到深夜，灰暗的天空开始发出阵阵雷鸣，他看见罗马的王子举着火把，浑身湿嗒嗒地溜了进来。除了一身看起来特别温暖的裘衣，Commodus依旧穿着一件托加长袍，但是样式比白天那件简约许多，看起来非常舒适，墨绿色的埃及长绒棉布料像是溪流一般温柔地倾泻在他的胸膛上，接着淌过腹部，流向——

“我讨厌雷声。”

Commodus开口了，声音里的脆弱打断了Maximus的思绪。

“你讨厌许多东西，假如我没记错的话。”

“是的。”Commodus径直走向Maximus的储物箱，拿出一瓶葡萄酒，熟练地打开喝了一口，然后一屁股坐在Maximus的桌子上。

Maximus无奈地放下手中的笔，朝跟随Commodus一起进来的守卫兵点点头，示意他可以离开了。

“别忘了我要求的是一整天的陪伴，Maximus，包括你的休息时间。”

男孩俯下身去，胳膊撑在桌子上的姿势令他的锁骨漂亮地隆起，Maximus吞咽了一下，试图直视对方的眼睛。Commodus的气息轻柔地扫过将军的脸颊，他在他耳边悄悄地说：“Maximus...我好无聊...”

Maximus僵硬地坐在椅子上，目光移至帐篷的入口，希望不会有任何人看到这不合礼节的一幕。他将手探进Commodus的裘衣，准确地握住了对方的手腕，力道似乎有些大了，他听见男孩细小地喘了一声。

“你真的成长了许多，Commodus，这是我没有预料到的。”

Commodus撇撇嘴，重新坐直，现在他真的开始有些无聊了。他沉默地把玩起袖子上的布料，也就是在这个时候，他在上面发现了一个细小的孔洞，不知道是什么时候被钩破的，或许是之前的某次晨练。于是在接下来的半个小时内，Maximus专注于写他东西，而Commodus则是无趣地在帐篷里溜达，全程都强迫症一般地用手指摩挲着袖子上那处伤口，直到他实在是受不了了。

“够了，”他夺走Maximus的笔，将那些羊皮纸全都卷好扔进某个抽屉里，“你应该休息。”

“真正的休息？”Maximus嘲讽道。

下一秒Commodus攥住Maximus的领子逼迫他转了个方向，然后恼怒地坐到男人腿上缩进他的怀里，一瞬间男孩似乎又变得异常脆弱了，他身上辐射着令人舒适的热度，Maximus无奈地搂住他的腰，让他们之间的距离缩短到极致。

“一直在想你的人可不止Lucilla，Maximus....”Commodus虚弱地说，身上淡淡的香气笼罩着Maximus，他撒娇地蹭着男人的脖子，“我想念当初你还在宫殿里的日子，抛开年龄不谈，我们还是朋友，不是吗？”

“虚伪的小混蛋。”Maximus小声地说，疲倦地闭上眼睛。Commodus绝对听到了，因为男人能听见他窃笑了一声。

Maximus放松地揉揉男孩因为空气潮湿而卷的非常厉害的头发，Commodus就像猫咪一样发出满足的声响。男孩温暖极了，他们抱在一起，像两只过冬的熊，高热的气息蜜糖般裹住Maximus，让他昏昏欲睡，置身天堂。

Commodus就像一剂镇痛的香膏，安抚着Maximus的灵魂。

“我真的很孤独，Maximus。”

“或许你应该多交一些朋友。”

“我试过了，Maximus，他们都不如你。”男孩搂着将军的脖子，一边亲吻他的脸颊一边习惯性地摩挲袖子上的那个小伤口，这一刻即使是衣物的破损也显得没有那么恼人了，甚至于，有些甜蜜，“你从来都听不懂我讲的笑话...倒不是说其他人能听懂，但无论如何他们都会笑，而你不会。”

“这算是恭维吗？”

“是的，好好接受它。”

Maximus大笑起来。

接着他感觉到男孩的手轻轻地放到了自己的小腹上，Maximus警惕地盯着他。Commodus很显然正在引诱自己，Maximus想，担忧地叹了口气：

“Commodus，你是个扭曲的孩子...”

“我是，”Commodus呻吟了一声，难言的欲望令他浑身发烫，他半闭着双眼，将嘴唇贴上对方的，“拜托了，Maximus...我明明应该恨你的...”

男孩的嘴唇很软，这是Maximus的第一个想法，Commodus已经十七岁了，他的身体发育得非常好，比例出色，他的胯很窄，臀部却又和大腿一样充满肉感，这个年纪的男孩身上到处都充满着糟糕的性暗示。

可是Maximus只愿意给他一个吻，不多也不少，足够令男孩眼睛湿漉漉地喘着粗气，但是并不足以令他淫乱地勃起。

Commodus委屈地蜷缩在Maximus的怀里，孤独感重新占据了他的灵魂，他犹豫了一会后开口问道：

“如果没有你的家人，事情会有所不同吗？”

“我想或许是的...”Maximus第一次心软了，他尽量温柔地说，“但如今他们已经占据了我所有的爱意。”

几滴眼泪从Commodus的脸颊淌下，带着点不甘的意味。

“你的妻子，她是你的缪斯吗？”

“Commodus...你知道我从来都不算一个充满灵感和创造力的人。”

“那么她就不是。”

男孩啜泣着亲吻Maximus的肩膀，而Maximus则是耐心地等着，直到Commodus在他怀里悄然入睡。

-

在之后的两年里他们偶尔会互通信件，大多时候都是谈论军队的情况，少数情况下Commodus会同Maximus分享自己的政治主张，但即使是在最为暧昧的辞藻间，也从来没有人提起过之前的那个夜晚。

很显然这两年里Commodus都醉心于自己对罗马——他的罗马——未来的设想，而他对元老院的厌恶也在这段时间里达到了顶峰，Maximus则是一直苦于战争，对于政治的了解仅限于凯撒和Commodus对他的倾诉——完全迥异的两个人和两种希冀，他完全站不了队，也不想站队，直到德国的那场战役。

在和父亲谈话的过程中，使Commodus真正感到愤怒的从来都不是“我会将政权移交给Maximus”，甚至也不是“罗马会再度成为共和国”。

“元老院治理罗马”才是。

但是在听到Maximus这个名字的时候，Commodus还是感到了背叛，这种背叛的感觉一直像噩梦般缠绕着他，他早有预感Maximus会为了父亲拒绝自己，但是他没有想到当这件事真正发生时他会如此难过。

后来Maximus成为了奴隶和角斗士，Commodus则是成为了历史的反派，由两个他真正在意的人策划了他的死亡。

这一切真的值得吗？

真奇怪。他又梦见了那个湿润的吻和那件带有伤痕的长袍。可是自己难道不是已经死了吗，为什么还能做梦？

男孩挣扎地睁开眼睛。


End file.
